


Examinations

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Dream, M/M, Scientist Fundy, Smut, i like writing about nonhuman anatomy and it shows here, its short sorry, so it might get odd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy wants to look at more of Dream's body.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 388





	Examinations

Dream stripped off his clothes as he stood in front of the metal table. Fundy was curious about Dream's body, so he made it so he could do it properly. He really wanted to learn everything about his fiancé. Dream didn't mind it one bit, he was actually interested in what he was going to do. Fundy took Dream all the way to his lab so he could do his tests. According to Fundy he was his test subject now, so he wasn’t planning to fuck him. Dream wanted to challenge that.

Fundy walked behind Dream, surprising him as he helped him with taking off his clothes. Fundy slipped off the remaining pieces of clothing. Dream went red as he was lifted up and put on the cold metal table. Dream flinched feeling it on his skin, Fundy apologizing for how cold it was. Hopefully this test will warm him up.

Dream watched as Fundy got on top of him, his black jacket replaced with a white lab coat. Fundy looked at Dream, only breaking his focus when Dream started playing with his tail. Fundy laughed, looking at his fiancé more. The faint patterns on his skin captured his attention. Dream started laughing as Fundy started touching them. 

“What even are these?” Fundy asked. He trailed his claw with the patterns, making Dream shift around happily. 

“Those are there because of Lucid being able to take over this body. When you touch them, Lucid feels it. They’re also sensitive to me,” Dream says, a small noise ending his explanation. Fundy laughed as he moved on from the patterns

Fundy focused his attention on Dream’s lower half, causing a small reaction from both of them. Dream looked up at Fundy, a red tint covering him as his hand hovered over his parts. Fundy breathed in and out as he looked back at where his hand was. He was a test subject now.

Dream looked like a normal human. He had a normal dick, just like Fundy had always seen. Fundy touched it gently, making Dream’s breathing hitch. It was actually pretty soft. Fundy felt it harden slightly as he kept touching it gently. He felt his face burn as he left it alone, regretting it when he heard a whine. 

Fundy’s hand slipped under Dream’s dick, feeling for something. There was one thing that baffled him the most, and it was what the hell he’d been fucking, because he still had no idea. Fundy felt a wet feeling on his hand as Dream let out a quiet moan. The fox felt his breathing stop for a second. 

Dream tapped on the table impatiently as Fundy kept tracing the outside of the hole. Fundy noticed it, realizing what he was doing. He had to remind himself that this was just for science. Dream was his test subject right now, not his mate. This was going to be difficult when he had to actually explore inside of him. 

Fundy retracted his claws as he hovered his finger over Dream’s hole. Dream was silent as he looked up at his fiancé. Fundy knew there was a smile on his face that he couldn’t see. There was almost a minute of silence between the two. Dream wasn't going to make this easy. Fundy sighed as he pushed a finger inside of Dream. 

Dream let out a small gasp, moving slightly. Fundy bit his lip as he tried not to think of it too much. His face was burning as he went deeper in his fiancé. Dream started playing with his tail again. Fundy tried to remind himself that he was only supposed to examine him. 

Fundy messed around inside of Dream, trying to see what it was like. It seemed like it was just for making kids. Fundy slipped in another finger without thinking. Dream let out a moan, making Fundy tense and claw Dream’s insides. Fundy didn’t pull out as Dream hissed at it. 

It was so hard for him not to be turned on by this. Fundy kept his claws out as he started lightly fucking Dream. Fundy let out a purring noise as he heard Dream moan between laughs. Dream stayed laying down on the cold table, not making any contact himself and letting Fundy touch him. Fundy leaned down to kiss the mask, adding a third finger. His other hand touched the patterns on his skin.

Dream tilted his head back. His breathing was heavy as he scratched on the metal table. Fundy laughed at the sight, thrusting his claws into Dream’s walls. Dream suddenly screamed, arching his back as Fundy hit his g-spot. Fundy noticed the sudden warmth that overcame Dream’s body. It wasn’t like when he blushed, he just got warmer. Fundy hummed at the small fact, there really was a bonus to this. 

“Fundy, you know I want something else,” Dream teased, moaning throughout it softly. Fundy laughed faintly. He suddenly pulled his claws out of his fiancé, hearing a confused moan. Fundy looked at his fingers, they were wet with something red. It wasn’t blood though, just a faintly red substance. That was interesting. Fundy brushed it aside for now, wiping it off on his coat, “Fundy?”

“I know you want something else,” Fundy said, getting off of the table. Fundy walked around to the side where Dream’s head was. Dream looked up at him confused as he pulled his arms over his head and tied them up. Fundy leaned over and kissed the mask, “I’m just getting some tools, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably continue this someday


End file.
